The Wonderwall Series
by Nami Foxx
Summary: A series of Gruvia one-shots ranging from different genres
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Of Sharpies and Markers (au)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters

7:55 am

Gray walked silently down the dimly lit street. His work boots scraped the concrete every step he took as he dragged his legs to work.

To say he was having a bad day would be an understatement.

Gray awoke late with a headache and no clothes washed. After rushing to get ready, his car decided it wouldn't work that , Gray began his cold boring walk to his office. He needed to get his latest sculpture done in an hour for a impatient client and if he didn't … Well he would lose his money.

He crossed the road and felt a single wet drop on his hand. Gray groaned and pulled his hood over his thick, black hair.

That's when he saw it.

An ad for a jewelry company was posted on a brick wall. A tall beautiful lady with short brown hair and big green eyes was dressed fancy with a man escorting her, Gray assumed. The man was smirking with dark blue hair and even darker brown eyes. He was dressed fancy as well and handing the woman a necklace. They were posed on a huge white backdrop.

Gray rolled his eyes at the cheesy advertisement and pulled a black marker from his art bag. Then reaching up drew devil ears on the tall man and gave him a comedic mustache.

Gray grinned and popped the marker back and continued his walk towards his work.

8:00

"Juvia!" A deep yell came from the door.

Juvia blinked and rubbed her tired face before sitting up for a second. She looked at her phone and laid back down on her fluffy pillow.

She heard keys jingle and unlock her door and nestled farther into her comfy bed.

Gajeel walked into her room with a scowl on his pierced face.

"Oi! You need to get the fuck up woman! You have work in an hour."

Juvia smiled softy before patting her bed. "Juvia is not doing her hair today so she doesn't need up yet." She replied.

"Well your hair looks like shit so get up and go. If your late your gonna get fired again." Gajeel grunted before walking out of the room.

"Ugh Gajeel-Kun your so mean to Juvia! Can't a woman get some sleep around here!?" Juvia yelled.

"Go to fucking work Juvia."

After Juvia showered and brushed her teeth she threw her work clothes on and walked to the kitchen. Gajeel was sitting and drinking coffee while on his phone.

He glanced up at Juvia before taking a mouthful of egg.

"Your hair still looks like shit." He laughed.

Juvia scowled at him then grabbed her bag and keys.

"Fuck you Gajeel-Kun… Your lucky Juvia is your best friend or else she would have drop kicked you already!" Juvia put her hands on her hips.

He stood and flicked her forehead lightly. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I gotta go " He waved and made to leave.

"Your not gonna drive Juvia to work?" She pouted.

"Nope…bye." He patted her hair and walked out.

but it's raining!" She yelled. No reply.

Juvia walked out of her apartment building into the dark street filled with rain.

She kicked the ground and stomped down the road cursing at Gajeel.

Juvia walked until she spotted the cursed advertisement. The man on the popular ad was her very own ex-boyfriend and next to him was the lovely woman on whom he cheated on her with.

Juvia glared at the poster before laughing loudly at what was drawn on it. Bora was now adorned with a hilarious devil ears and a mustache.

She giggled and dug into her purse.

"Oh please let me have one!" She mumbled as she searched.

"Yes I have one!" She exclaimed.

Juvia pulled out a blue sharpie and began to color more onto the poster.

When she was done she looked at her work.

Now to add to the comedic drawings a stranger had drawn she had added rain pelting down upon the pair.

She smirked. "Bora always said Juvia was a gloomy woman." Then continued her walk to work.

The next morning Gray walked the same way to work and saw that someone had decided to contribute to his graffiti.

Now surrounding the couple was a bunch of blue rain drops.

Gray chuckled and grabbed his black marker.

Juvia walked down quiet street before pausing at the advertisement.

Written next to Bora's head was "Aw be don't be mean." With an umbrella over the couples head.

Juvia stuck her tongue out before angrily grabbing her blue sharpie.

Gray laughed out loud at the next days reply.

Under his writing was written: "Don't tell Juvia what to do!"

With little angry faces surrounding it and a wave of water was drawn next to the models.

Gray stood confused. "Who the hell is Juvia?"

He shook his head and already had his marker in his hand.

When Juvia walked past the ad with her arms crossed and head thrown to the opposite side she couldndn't help but glance at was the stranger had replied.

She knit her eyebrows together as she read what the anonymous person had wrote.

"I just did!" Was written with a bunch of smiley faces around it and an ice cube blocking her wave of water.

Juvia just smiled and shook her head lightly.

The anonymous interactions between the two had been going on for about a week.

Gray walked home from work smiling softly to himself. He decided to stop into the coffee shop a block away from his house so he could stay up and finish a new project.

He walked into the café and looked at the menu./p

"Good afternoon sir! Can I help you with anything?" A soft voice asked him.

He looked down at the barista and almost chocked on air.

Big blue innocent eyes looked into his eyes as Gray felt his face heat up. This girl was really pretty.

He coughed and ordered a grande white freddochino.

"Can I get the name?" She held a blue marker to the cup looking up at him expectantly.

"Gray." She nodded.

Juvia turned to make the handsome guys drink as her face turned different shades of red.

Juvia had a habit of speaking in third person, yes. But to not freak people out at work, especially hot guys with dark hair, she spoke in first person.

Gray paid and Juvia handed him his drink. There fingers brushed and they both blushed.

"Um" Juvia spoke.

"Gra- um I mean… You have black marker all over your hands." She whispered out loud in a trance.

Gray's eyes widened slightly. He looked at his hands before smiling. "You have blue all over yours."

He smirked and left Juvia to try and calm her beating heart.

8:24 am

Gray awoke sleepily and looked at his clock.

He jumped up and grabbed clothes, rushing to get ready.

"Shit!" He was almost an whole hour late as he rushed out of the apartment and down the street.

Juvia skipped down the warm street towards the poster on the wall. When she arrived she frowned upon noticing that the stranger hadn't replied.

She looked down sadly before starting to draw a sad face with a broken heart.

Gray ran down the familiar street and he felt in his bag for his marker. Maybe he could make it and write a reply fast.

He halted as his hand grasped the black marker.

There standing at the ad was a familiar looking woman writing something in blue sharpie.

She looked pretty from the side with long, blue, curled hair pulled back halfway. She had on a tight white shirt with dark blue jeans rolled up over her ankles with white keds adorning her feet.

She was gorgeous and Gray had to shake his head a couple times to see if she was real.

He walked cautiously towards her before looking at her reply. He gathered up all his confidence before speaking.

"Nice shark, coffee girl" He spoke in a smooth voice but he was shaking with nerves.

The girl jumped at the sound of his voice before grinning and finishing her broken heart.

She looked towards him and drew in a sharp breath.

Holy shit was this guy attractive. He had on light gray sweats with a black muscle shirt with a dark gray beanie. His messy hair that was free from the beanie fell into his even darker eyes. And as she had guessed, he was the same guy from the coffee shop last night.

"Juvia knew it was you." She whispered.

She blushed before looking up at her drawing of a shark.

"Juvia quite likes sharks Gray." She smirked before looking towards the man.

He swallowed. Her soft melodious voice and striking beautiful big blue eyes was making his heart thump loudly against his chest.

He walked a little closer to her and motioned to the man on the advertisement.

"So what's wrong with him? What did he ever do to you?" He leaned against the wall looking at the woman in front of him.

Juvia looked down at her dirty shoes and frowned.

"H-he cheated on Juvia… With that gorgeous woman." He pointed to the pretty model next to her ex. "He broke Juvia's heart."

Gray frowned deeply.

He opened his marker and crossed out her broken heart and made a whole heart next to hers.

He turned and grinned at her.

"Well then we will let Mr. Shark splash that blind idiot, right Juvia?" He smirked and she giggled.

They stared at each other for a while, taking the others appearance in.

Gray broke the silence. "Wanna go grab a coffee?" He asked softly.

"Juvia would love that. But uhh your hands are covered in black marker." She smiled.

"And yours are covered in blue. We're the perfect match don't you think?" He chuckled and Juvia laughed before leading the way to her work.

They walked down the street talking about random things, already comfortable with the others presence. They didn't even notice when there hands became intertwined, covered in marker and sharpie.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia awoke on the quiet beautiful morning of June 17th with a groan.

Today was the day.

Around 2:30 in the afternoon on this wonderful day, Juvia would be forced to watch her ex boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster get married to his beautiful fiancé.

All week leading up to this day, her lovely friends had been encouraging her to stay strong.

Juvia sat up with a roll of her eyes. She buried her face into her hands and fell back onto her pillow.

It seemed like only yesterday that Gray was hers.

…

"Gray-sama~" Juvia sung out. She had woken with the warm sun lightly hitting her face and a heavy cold arm wrapped around her.

Gray was sleeping and Juvia faced him, lightly pushing his black fringe out of his face. She smiled softly and softly rubbed her nose against his.

She giggled when Gray snored. She traced his sculpted cheek down and rested her thumb right below his bottom lip.

In a deep voice she humorously imitated Gray while pulling her thumb to make his lip move along with her words.

"Gray-sama is my name and Gray needs to get up so he can go on his job." Her deep voice broke down into loud, high pitched giggles while Gray cracked an eye open at the girl.

"Juvia, what the hell are you doing?" He smiled every so slightly watching her as Juvia's face titled back and she laughed.

She then leaned until there noses touched and frowned.

Gray closed his eyes.

"You don't want me to go on that job do you?"

She shook her head.

"I have to though, Lucy needs her rent… Ok? He asked softly.

She breathed out. "Juvia loves Gray-sama."

And she leaned more.

"Hey! Hey Juvia your breath stinks get off-mmph."

Juvia caught his lips in a soft kiss before getting up and walking to the door her hips swinging.

"Well since Gray thinks Juvia's breath stinks Juvia guesses Gray won't get any morning activities~" she teased.

"Oi! Get your long legs back here!"

The only sound was Juvia's beautiful laughter that was music to Gray's ears.

…..

Juvia sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror after getting out of her shower. Her eyes we sunken, but she hadn't cried. Her hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head.

She reached onto the shelf and grabbed her makeup. Juvia begun to lightly apply mascara and powder, making sure to use concealer below her eyes so she didn't look like a zombie.

Next she took her time to carefully brush out all of the knots in her hair. Then she curled her blue hair into a beautiful half up half down do and washed her hands.

She walked out to her dresser to look at all her jewelry and her heart stopped.

…..

"Happy 11 month anniversary Juvia." Gray spoke across from the table to her.

Today was there 11 month anniversary of being together and Gray had taken it upon himself to make sure Juvia had a wonderful time.

She could tell he was nervous and trying not to strip because he was lightly sweating and pulling at his tie or the collar of his dress shirt.

Juvia felt like she was finally beautiful after Lucy helped her get ready. Lucy did her hair and makeup, pulling Juvia's hair into a sophisticated ponytail.

She helped her pick out a tight, short sleeves black dress that ended mid thigh. Her feet were adorned in black pumps.

Juvia placed her hand on Gray's over the table pushing him to look at her.

"Hey," she whispered. "Gray doesn't need to be nervous. Juvia loves Gray and is happy to be here with him."

He look at her dazed before swallowing and grinning, returning slowly back to himself.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped present.

He carefully handed it to her and Juvia could see Gray shaking.

When she had it in her hands he tightly closed his eyes before speaking.

"I love you too Juvia." Her eyes grew big.

She stared at him for what felt like hours before standing up and hugging him and giving him a toe curling, passionate kiss.

She nonchalantly retuned to her seat and ripped open her gift.

She gasped and picked it out of its box.

It was a beautiful sliver and light blue butterfly hair clip with little tiny diamonds placed around its wings.

"Oh Gray! This is so gorgeous! Juvia loves it so much." She exclaimed.

Relief showed in his face. "I'm glad. That iron head helped me make it." He said while pointing his thumb over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

Juvia lightly put the clip back in its box and looked up at Gray. Now it was her turn to be nervous.

"Um… Juvia got Gray a present also." She said shakily.

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"You ok?" He asked her softly.

She nodded her head yes.

"So you know how Juvia has been sick in the mornings lately then fine five minutes later? And Gray told Juvia to go see Porlyusica?"

He nodded a confused look upon his face.

"Well Juvia went and Porlyusica was touching Juvia all over and checking her. She even touched Juvia's breasts!" She whispered the last part.

"And then she stared asking Juvia personal questions, which Juvia didn't understand and the-"

"Juvia." Gray interrupted. "Your rambling… Why are you so nervous?"

"Heh… Um well you see." She scratched the back of her head and started wringing her hands together.

"J-Juvia is um…Juvia is pregnant." She spoke refusing to look up.

She squeezed her eyes shut awaiting his reply.

"Juvia… Are you serious?"

She shook her head yes.

There was silence for awhile and Juvia heard Gray ask the waiter for the check. Once he had paid he stood up.

Juvia expected to him leave but instead he grabbed her arm and her purse, pulling her out of the restaurant and into the warm, dark street.

Tears slowly built up in Juvia's eyes.

"Gray… Juvia is so sorry." He stopped and she tripped falling to the ground, scarping her knee.

He turned to look at her and sat on the floor with her, and wiped her tears with his fingers.

"Im actually pretty excited…" Juvia looked up and met his eyes. " I just had to get over the shock." He laughed looking embarrassed.

Juvia squealed and glomped him. They laid in the quiet street holding hands and looking at the stars.

….

Juvia carefully picked up the old butterfly hair clip. She turned it over in her hands as tears slowly welled up.

She shook her head swiftly and wiped her tears before smiling a bit. She walked to the bathroom and looking in the mirror once again.

She clipped the clip in the back of her head, right before holder she had used to keep half of her hair up.

"Juvia has no right to cry about Gray." She silently said to herself.

Her clock said that it was 12:33 and Juvia opened her closet and pulled out her dress.

It was a floaty, white sundress that came about mid- thigh showing off a little cleavage and showed the bottom of her blue fairy tail mark.

She slipped on some white flats and grabbed her keys before walking out of her apartment.

She dawdled on her way to the church, not wanting this day to come.

When she arrived there was so many people that she knew from all to her fairy tail friends then to people she had seen throughout her jobs and quests, most with Gray.

She squeezed past through people and looked around for anyone to talk to before she could talk to herself into running away.

"Juvia!" A feminine voice yelled.

Juvia turned to see Lucy with her blonde hair in a pony and a light coral sundress on.

She attacked Juvia in a hug and Juvia smiled before returning it.

"How are you? I didn't see you all day yesterday!" Lucy said in a happy voice.

"Oh Juvia didn't feel to well, she wasn't even sure if she could make it today." She said softly looking down.

Lucy smiled a sad smile. She knew Juvia felt fine... she was just heartbroken, but Juvia was her friend so she was gonna try her best to keep her mind off Gray. It would be very hard considering it was "Gray's big day".

"Um Lucy-San do you know where the bathroom is?" Juvia asked politely.

Before Lucy could answer her, Juvia felt an arm wrap around her waist.

She jumped and looked up to see Lyon grinning down at her.

"I can show m'lady to the washrooms." He spoke smoothly and Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Luce! Come here I need you bad!" Natsu's voice rang out from the group of people.

Lucy sighed and ran a comforting hand down Juvia's arm before whispering.

"Come find me before the ceremony, we can sit together. Don't forget we're all here for you."

Juvia smiled but it didn't even come close to reaching her eyes. "Ok." She nodded.

As Lucy disappeared Lyon dragged Juvia down a dimly lit hallway.

"Here you are." Lyon said to her.

Juvia nodded to him. "Thank you Lyon-San."

"Juvia."

"Hm, what is it?"

"I… Um." Lyon hesitated.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened.

Juvia looked down at her shoes her hand on the door nob.

"Well Juvia is sorry to. Now if you'll excuse her."

She opened the door but this wasn't a bathroom. Oh no not even close. Instead there was a half dressed Gray sitting with his head in his hands at a vanity.

Juvia gasped but before she could leave a deep voice pulled her back in.

"Juvia?"

…..

"Juvia!" Gray's panicked voice woke her up.

She sprung up from their bed breathing heavily as Gray's cold hands rubbed her legs, comfortably.

"Juvia what's wrong? You were screaming and crying in your sleep."

Juvia shook her head as tears fell down her face.

"Juvia had a terrible terrible dream." She cried.

Gray rubbed her swollen tummy.

"You wanna talk about it?" He slowly started rocking her.

"No." She turned and grabbed his face, connecting their foreheads.

"I love you, Gray."

Gray's eyes widened before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

"I'm in love you with Juvia."

…..

"Juvia? What are you doing in here?"

She looked around awkwardly.

"Um Lyon-San told Juvia this was the bathroom… I'm sorry I'll leave now."

Gray's eyebrows rose up.

"Wait Juvia! Why are you talking in third person again? I thought we worked that habit out…" He trailed off.

"A lot has changed Gray-sama." Juvia cursed herself at her habit of giving him the high honorific.

"Now if you'll excuse Juvia…" She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Gray shot his arm out attempting her to stop walking.

She stopped but didn't look back.

"Can't we talk?..."

"No, Juvia's afraid we can't."

"Your wearing the hair clip."

Juvia turned slowly to look at him.

He had a heartbreaking smile on his face and Juvia had to stop herself from running over to him.

"Juvia I…I tried so hard to fall out of love with you."

Juvia squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't." She spoke firmly.

He stood and began to walk over to her. He raised his arms and she flinched.

He pulled her into a tight hug and she could hear his sobs.

His hands petted her hair and his face dug into her neck and Juvia hugged him back slowly.

"Gray-sama is a mess." Juvia laughed.

He pulled away but his hands stayed on her arms scared she'd leave again.

She grabbed his face and pulled his face till their foreheads touched.

"So… You'll take me back?" He gently asked.

"No…Juvia's sorry but… No." She pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself.

Gray looked shocked and his arms were still outstretched.

Juvia smiled. "Gray-sama has a beautiful woman waiting for him… Who is loyal and loves him very much. She's just waiting to be married to Gray. Who is Juvia to take that joy from her when Juvia does not even have the right?"

"But I love you more."

Juvia shook her head and headed to the door.

"No gray doesn't… If he did, he wouldn't have let Juvia go the first time." And with that she left the room gently closing the door after her.

30 minutes later everyone was sitting awaiting the ceremony to start and Juvia searched for Lucy.

She found Lucy a couple rows back from the alter and sat at the end.

When the music started Lucy wrung her hand together with Juvia's.

When the groom walked down the isle he subtly drew his hand down the bench Juvia was sitting on, sending shivers down her back.

It took all her well-being not to cry.

The bride of course was gorgeous, adorned in a cream, strapless tight dress.

She was grinning at everyone as she walked slowly.

Gray was awkwardly smiling and pulling at his collar.

…..

"Gray… The baby stopped moving."

Gray awoke to Juvia shaking his arm and her grasping her tummy.

Porlyusica opened her door to see the couple with worried faces.

"The baby stopped moving." Gray spoke and the old lady moved to let them in.

"Well that's usual especially when the baby is to be arriving shortly."

She laid Juvia on the bed and took her pants off checking her measurements.

Juvia had been laying on the bed screaming for what seemed like hours.

"Gray." Porlyusica spoke. "I need a word." And she turned to go outside. Gray swore her face looked worried.

He gently kissed Juvia's forehead and followed the old woman out.

"Since Juvia is in to much pain to give a straight answer I need your consent." She spoke firmly.

"What is it?" Gray was getting worried.

"It seems as the baby is reacting badly with Ms. Lockser's body. Now unfortunately it will only be possible to save one. I need you to choose."

As she spoke Gray slumped to the ground and tears fell from his eyes.

Porlyuaica's eyes softened and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Some advise?" Gray looked up at her.

"You can have another baby someday but you can't have another soulmate."

Gray shook his head.

"Save her please. I can't imagine my life without her."

She shook her head and went inside, Juvia's screams sounding through.

Hours later Juvia was asleep and the baby was out.

Juvia woke up and shot up looking around.

Gray was laying his head on the bed sleeping and Porlyusica was standing over her.

"Where's?" Juvia started looking confused.

Porlyusica sighed and began to explain to the poor woman.

….

The priest began to start his introduction as the bride grabbed Gray's hands and he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

…

"HOW DARE YOU!" Juvia screamed.

Gray flinched and dragged his hand down his face sighing.

The pair had just came from the funeral of their son and Juvia was beyond pissed.

"Juvia! I had to save one of you! Of course I would save you I love you!"

"But you know I would rather have saved our son!" Juvia yelled.

Juvia began to sob and she fell to the floor.

Gray kneeled in front of her and started to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

"Juvia! Stop it damnit! I know I'm not perfect but you can't blame me for this."

"I'm sorry." Juvia cried and Gray hugged her.

"Hey it's ok." Gray petted her hair while they both cried on the floor.

After a month the both began to distance themselves from one another. Gray began to sleep on the couch and Juvia would go on long jobs with Gajeel.

They both convinced themselves they didn't love the other anymore and moved on.

Gray met the beautiful brunette and announced his marriage months later. Now here was Juvia sitting at his wedding with all their friends trying her hardest not to break.

…..

Lucy rubbed her thumb across Juvia's hand and Juvia jumped out of her trance.

"May they speak now or forever hold their peace." Juvia's eyes widened and it seemed as everyone was looking at her.

Gray looked towards her depressingly.

Juvia opened her mouth.

"Wait."

Everyone's heads snapped up to Gray.

He looked towards his fiancé and mouthed sorry and she dropped his hands then nodded.

She silently walked off the alter and out of the back as one of her bridesmaids followed her.

Gray turned his body and made eye contact with Juvia.

"I know you think you hate me Juvia, and all you want to do is punch me but I just want to say that I am sorry I ever convinced myself I wasn't in love with you anymore. Because the truth is… I am 100% , truly and completely in love with you. And if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I will."

Tears welled up in Juvia's eyes and Lucy squeezed her hand.

The tears fell and Juvia stood and ran out of the church.

Lucy stood and made to go after her but Gajeel grabbed her arm.

He then looked at Gray. "I might hate you ice bastard, but Juvia loves you… So go." He said firmly and Gray nodded then ran into the warm sun.

He found her sitting in the pier, her hair loose and feet in the water.

He sat next to her and undid his tie and unbuttoned two buttons on his dress shirt.

Juvia smiled and look up towards the blue sky.

"I never stopped loving you."

Gray laughed and grabbed her before pushing them both into the water below.

"Gray!" Juvia yelled but she was grinning.

He grabbed her face and kissed her until they ran out of breath.

"So.. You'll take me back?" Gray repeated.

Juvia's answer was a passionate kiss.

…..

A year later Juvia gave birth to a beautiful, healthy little girl and both Gray and Juvia learned that if you love something never let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- It Tasted Kinda Lonely

A/n there's a repeating part at the beginning but what can you do in the world, right? And all I'm saying is my guilty pleasure is Juvia x Natsu so don't hate me k? But don't worry sunshines… It's Gruvia for the win ~Nalu and Gajevy if you squint~️

"Eh… Is Cana-San sure?" Juvia nervously asked as she attempted to pull the dress she was wearing down.

Cana took a swig of her bottle and gave a thumbs up.

"Oh hell ya! You look smokin' Ju~" Cana continued to drink from her bottle.

Juvia wrung her hands together and bit her lip, turning to look in the full length mirror.

When Cana had asked Juvia to accompany her out in the town for the night, this isn't what she had in mind.

Cana arrived to Fairy Hills around 7pm and decided she would take it upon herself to make sure her "arm candy" for the night looked suitable.

She gave Juvia a smoldering makeup look and let her soft, blue, fluffy hair fall into loose curls.

"But what is Juvia going to wear?" Juvia mumbled and a piece of clothing hit her face.

"Put it on!" Cana yelled from the bathroom.

Juvia obliged and squeezed the navy material over her head and hips.

She turned and looked in the mirror and gasped.

The dress was a nice, deep, navy blue that matched her big eyes. It was a short sleeved, skin tight, turtleneck that hugged her hips and ample ass. It ran until just above her Fairy Tail mark and made Juvia self-conscious.

"I knew it would look great on you." Cana's teasing voice came from the doorway.

"Eh… Is Cana-San sure?" Juvia nervously asked as she attempted to pull the dress she was wearing down.

Cana took a swig of her bottle and gave a thumbs up.

"Oh hell ya! You look smokin' Ju~" Cana continued to drink from her bottle.

Juvia wrung her hands together a bit her lip, turning to look in the full length mirror.

"Juvia doesn't know…" She whispered to the mirror.

Cana came around and handed Juvia her thigh high dark brown boots and her yellow hair clip.

"Maybe you'll be more comfortable with these on?" Cana inquired.

Juvia's face lit up.

Cana dressed herself in tight, white skinny jeans with a dark green bandeau. She threw white pumps on and tossed her waved hair in a ponytail.

… Hours later Juvia and Cana slumped into the still lively guild with their arms linked and them both giggling uncontrollably.

Everyone's confused gazed fell upon them and everyone was silent.

"JUVIA LOST HER SHOES!" Juvia yelled and Cana grabbed onto her arm laughing so hard she was crying.

"Shh Juvie your so loud~"

They both fell to the ground laughing as everyone silently watched them.

Natsu leaned over across the table to whispered to Lucy.

"But Juvia still has her shoes on?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders just as confused and stood to walk over to the drunk pair.

She smiled and kneeled down to their level on the floor and pointed to Juvia's legs.

"You have your boots on still Juvia…"

Juvia stopped laughing, a serious look overcoming her face.

She slowly looked to her feet and gasped before tossing her head back and laughing loudly once more.

She reached down and undid her zippers, tossing her boots in two directions then tackled Lucy with a hug.

"Ohhh Lucy-San you are so cute!" Juvia exclaimed and grabbed Lucy's cheeks and made incoherent baby noises.

She stood and tripped giggling, leaving Lucy with a bewildered look on her face sprawled on the floor.

She picked Cana up from the floor and pulled a bottle from Cana's bag. She took a swig and yelled "LETS PARTAYY!"

And the cheers and whistles came.

…. An hour later everyone was alive with party spirit and drunk off all the alcohol stock.

Music was blaring in the back and the lights were off giving it a club vibe.

Juvia was in the middle of the guild, a cup in her hand and swaying to the music.

Strong, big hands grasped her hips and a hard body pressed against her back, grinding to the music with her.

Whispers and gasps were sounded in the back and Juvia closed her eyes not listening to whatever anyone was saying. She was enjoying herself and that's all that mattered in that moment.

She turned and wrapped her arms around the neck of whoever was dancing with her and grinding deeper on to the warm body moving in time with her.

Her fingers dug into his hair as his hot breath hit her neck.

"Juvia? …. And…Natsu?…" A firm voice broke through the heated moment.

The two broke away momentarily to see Erza standing before them a confused look posed in her face, her arms crossed over her armor.

Juvia grasped Natsu's arms and giggled before slipping off, petting Erza's head on the way.

Natsu just gave his signature grin and turned to face a hurt looking Lucy.

Juvia was too busy cuddling Lily to notice Natsu run after Lucy apologizing.

"Ok Lily-San now watch Juvia ok? Now go big!" Juvia jumped up spreading her arms and legs.

Lily rolled his eyes and used his magic to go to his full form.

Juvia giggled and clapped excitedly and crouched down hiding her face.

"Now small Lily-San!"

He returned to his smaller size and sat down.

Juvia grinned and began petting him and he started to purr and push into Juvia's hand.

"Lily! Don't you let that woman sweet talk you! Run from all the adorable bastard, pretty, blue-haired women!" Came a booming voice and boots sounded.

Rough hands grasped Juvia's arms and picked her up carrying her to a table where Levy sat.

Levy pointed at Gajeel's face and laughed loudly and her fluffy, soft hair bounced.

"Will you stop that woman!?" Gajeel yelled but his eyes softened when Levy covered her mouth and continued to laugh.

As Gajeel was busy watching Levy with fond in his face, Juvia silently slipped off, a knowing smile graced her.

She turned and watched everyone having a good time, laughing and simply enjoying themselves. She loved all of them, her home.

She skipped to the bar, noticing Lucy with her head face down on the wood.

She tiptoed over and placed a hand on the pretty girl's back, pulling her to look at Juvia.

"Is Lucy-San ok?" Juvia frowned when she saw Lucy's miserable face.

Lucy smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as Juvia sat down next to her.

Lucy started to glide her finger on the dark wood of the bar as Juvia sighed.

"Juvia is sorry for dancing with Natsu-San… She hopes you don't hate her…" Juvia trailed off.

Lucy turned to look at Juvia and sighed deeply before running her hands down her face.

"I'm sorry Juvia… I guess I just freaked out. After seeing you too so close and…intimate…"

Juvia smiled softly before placing her hand on top of Lucy's.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw some pink hair. Juvia turned to see a stressed out looking Natsu.

Juvia grinned and moved her head indicating for Natsu to talk to Lucy.

She looked back at Lucy.

"Juvia has a feeling… Someday soon, Lucy-San will understand that Natsu-San wants her just as much as she wants him."

Lucy turned and gave Juvia a questionably look while Juvia just laughed and patted her cheeks, running off to leave the couple alone.

Pulling herself out of her semi-serious state and back into her fun drunk state, Juvia made her way to the dance floor once more.

She stopped short when she noticed a dark figure make there way out of the big, oak guild doors into the warm night.

Something in her dizzy mind told her to follow them out so she did. Stumbling and tripping she found herself outside face to face with an annoyed looking Gray Fullbuster.

He was sitting against the stone wall of the guild, a cigarette in his mouth and a bottle in his hand.

"Hello Gray-sama~." Juvia sung as she moved to sit next to him.

He gave her a quick nod and took a drag from his cigarette.

Juvia sighed contently and dipped her head back, gazing towards the stars.

Gray broke the comfortable silence.

"So…you and Natsu?" His deep voice pulled her from her trance and she whipped her head to look at his face.

"Ah… Gray-sama saw that then?" She embarrassingly asked.

He nodded his head.

"It was kinda hard not to notice, you could feel the tension from outside." Gray explained calmly.

Juvia's face turned to her knees and her hair fell over her eyes.

Gray bumped his body against hers.

"Hey don't get so beat up about it… I heard you talking to Lucy. It's all good." He chuckled.

Juvia grinned and leaned till her head hit Gray's shoulder.

"Juvia thinks she wants to go home now." She sighed.

"Want me to walk you back?"

She nodded and he flicked his cigarette out and tossed it, setting the empty bottle down.

Then he softly grabbed Juvia's arms and stood up, sliding his hands till he grasped her tiny ones. He pulled her up with ease and steadied her.

He laughed at her innocent face watching him with wonder.

"Oi, you good Juvia?" He whispered.

She nodded and grinned, linking her arm with his and lead him towards Fairy Hills.

The walk was quiet and comfortable between the two until Juvia stepped on a sharp rock, forgetting her boots at the guild.

"OW!" She hobbled and grabbed her left leg, hissing from the pain.

Gray tried his hardest not to laugh at the poor girl as she fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"Gray-sama!" She scolded. "It's not funny!" She pouted but soon joined Gray in with laughter.

He stopped laughing, his eyes widening.

Juvia frowned and pushed some hair out of her face.

Now Gray was no stranger to how beautiful Juvia was, he was reminded with it constantly. And it could have just been his half drunk mind making him think this but at that moment, laughing with Juvia in the middle of the deserted street, he thought she was the most gorgeous woman ever.

A pout was pulled on her pretty, pink lips and her big, striking, blue eyes looked up to him. Her soft, curls framed her face perfectly and the dress she was wearing was giving him a huge problem.

It took Gray everything he had not to swoop down and kiss the girl, right there and then.

But instead he scooped her up princess style and carried her the rest of the way.

Halfway there, Gray made up his mind he'd just bring Juvia to his apartment.

He set her down carefully as soon as they were both safe inside his cold home.

She turned to face him slowly and Gray flinched at how close they were, but he didn't move away.

Juvia's dazed eyes met his cold ones as she brought up a small hand and set it on his cheek. He slightly leaned into her warm touch.

Gray didn't known if it was the alcohol that made him do it or that fact that he finally realized that he perhaps fell for this wonderful girl. But he ever so slowly, excruciating, nervously, leaned down and kissed her.

A soft, fluttering kiss went first and he placed his forehead on hers for a moment before Juvia slammed her mouth against his in a more heated, passionate make out.  
>…. They had somehow found themselves in the bed, exploring every part of the others body.<p>

There would be pauses where Gray would stop what he was doing to look back at Juvia, asking her a silent question.

Can I take this off? Is this ok? Are you sure?

And each time Juvia would just grab his face and kiss him deeply till he understood this is what she wanted.

They went all the way together, it probably wasn't there first time being joined with another, but it felt as if that was the case.

Basking in the beautiful afterglow, the sun began to come up from the horizon and Juvia stayed awake. She watched Gray sleep, memorizing the way his chest lifted and dropped with each of his prized breaths.

She wanted to never forget what she has experienced with the man she had loved for so long. But she knew it would not last, for morning always came.

She quietly got dressed and kissed his forehead before silently making her way to the door.

Her hand stilled on the door knob when his voice filled the room.

"So…you were just going to leave me? No explanation?" A hurt voice dawned his face as Juvia turned to look at him.

She bit her lip and looked down before locking her eyes with his.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama." She spoke with no hesitation.

He raised an eyebrow, scoffing before sitting up on the bed as Juvia crossed her arms over her body.

"Then why are you leaving? I finally let you in and show you my vulnerable side and you just go? Like every single important person in my life?" Anger was sketched on his face and Juvia flinched at his tone.

"Gr…Gray-sama does not love Juvia." She stated as her eyes bored into his.

He looked down at the ground and tears formed in Juvia's eyes.

She turned and grabbed the door knob once more and Gray's hand shot out to grab her arm.

"Wait…" He pleaded.

She stopped her movement and titled her head slightly, still not looking at him.

"Stay with me, Juvia. I know I'm not in love with you and I don't even know if I love you but what I do know, is that I like you and I am willing to work on us. But here you are giving up on me when I need you the most." He gave a heart breaking chuckle and Juvia turned and grasped him in a tight hug.

She ran her fingers through his dark hair and Gray wrapped his arms around her small figure.

"I'm sorry…" Juvia laughed and wiped her tears.

"Juvia is glad Gray-sama is willing to try and be with her."

He smiled into her soft hair and knew he was already falling for her , and hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: You were my new future

A/n it's short and I don't like the way it turned out but I rewatched the episode when Gray dies last night and I felt like I never got the closure I wanted so yeah..

"Noooooooo!" "Grayyyyyyy!" He was dead. It was done.

Juvia kept screaming as Meredy pulled her from his cold lifeless body and Lyon held onto him, sobbing into his blood matted black hair.

Cold tears ran down all three of their faces, pricking at their numb faces.

Lyon rocked Gray's body back and forth, Kissing the top of his brother's head.

Juvia threw Meredy off her and the young woman fell to the hard ground, fisting her eyes as Juvia stumbled to where Lyon held him.

"Juvia!"

Lyon dropped Gray and shot up an ice shield, protecting them all from one of a hatchlings beam.

"You idiot! We're in a… We're in a battle field!" He cried the words and covered his eyes.

Meredy stood, wiped her tears and put on a face of determination, nodding towards Lyon.

He nodded back and yelled running and attacking the hatchlings along with Meredy.

Juvia looked towards Gray and then at the pair, watching how they fought with their last strength.

She could grieve later.

She stood uneasy and blasted water to the side of her, her heavy eyes set into anger.

They had trouble but they eventually killed of most of the hatchlings and two just remained.

Meredy slid her eyes over and carefully watched Lyon. His bare chest had Gray's blood painting it and the tears where streaking his pale cheeks.

He looked quite beautiful, she thought and she felt guilt for the man.

He snapped his head to her and held out an arm, panic dawning his face.

"Watch out!"

She knit her eyebrows together but before she could ask what he meant, a powerful blast hit her stomach and she was pushed back.

Cold blood trickled down her legs as she held her middle and coughed up blood.

She lifted her head up and smiled at Lyon, red coloring her chin.

"Sorry…I'm so stupid."

She fell backwards and strong arms caught under her back and shoulders cradling her to him on the ground.

Lyon's shaking fingers held her chin and pulled her pretty face to him.

"If…if you see Ultear…" She paused and her body tensed her eyes widening as she coughed again into Lyon's chest.

He caught her chin again when she was done and forced her to look at him.

"T-tell her that I love her ok?"

Lyon scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"No…you'll live and we'll find her and you can tell her that." His lip trembled.

She lifted her hand up and drew her cold fingers down his face.

"I'm glad the last thing I saw before I died was something so beautiful."

She gave him a brilliant smile and her body went limp, her smile disappearing and her green eyes fluttering to a close.

He set her down and charged at the one Juvia was currently fighting, smashing ice at its head.

"Goddamnit!" He yelled as he pulled attack after attack.

It was now dead and only one remained in the area but you could hear more close.

Lyon fell to his knees as the last one stood in front of him.

He raised his hand but his head became woozy and he held it, shaking it.

"Lyon-sama!"

Juvia ran to him and he twisted his waist to look back at her.

She halted a few feet away and breathed heavily, her loss of magic power weighing her down.

The last hatchling towered over Lyon and Juvia shook her head as he smiled towards her.

Her eyes widened in horror and she stood frozen as the enemy shot out beam after beam to the man in front of her.

A split second before he got hit he mouthed the word sorry to her and then his body fell back his face pale.

Just like that, Juvia was alone.

She stepped backwards and tried her hardest to summon her magic but it just wouldn't come, it couldn't.

She turned and ran towards Gray's dead body.

She heard the beam and her leg was hit, pushing her to the dirty ground right next to Gray's limp, cold body.

Hissing, she sideways crawled till she could touch his torso and laid next to him, he on his back and her on her stomach.

She reached out and touched his face covered in blood, crying, as the monster circled around their bodies.

"Why did Gray make Juvia live?" She demanded.

"She is a failure!" She yelled to his body.

She wrapped her arm around his body filled with holes and covered in dirt and blood and cuddled her teary face into his neck.

"Y-you…you were supposed to be Juvia's future." She cried.

This is it. This is the end.

Juvia clenched her eyes shut and the grasped Gray's body to her frail one tighter.

When she was hit, her life flashed through her eyes and everything went black.

…..

Juvia's eyes fluttered open and a flash of light pink hoarded her sight before they shut again.

A light, warm breeze tickled her cheeks and nose and Juvia smiled contently.

"Juvia!" A high girls voice filled her ears and her blue eyes popped open to see Meredy leaning over her, concern on her face.

She sat up and Meredy smiled, tears falling from her eyes once again.

Juvia merely blinked when Meredy crushed her in a hug and wept in her hair.

"How are you feeling?"

Great. Juvia felt amazing actually. She couldn't feel all the cuts and bruises and her skin felt clean, her leg didn't have that ache it had a few moments ago.

And then she remembered.

She was dead.

"Juvia! Meredy!"

Meredy let go of the girl and turned to see Lyon running towards them and Juvia smiled then looked around.

Familiar people surrounded them, talking and sitting, some crying and holding others.

The grass around them was golden and light and the sky was the prettiest blue Juvia had ever seen, not a cloud in the sky.

Juvia brushed her baby blue skirt off and noticed it was also clean and not ripped, the same as her black tank top.

Lyon fell in front of the two, on his knees and grinned, pulling Meredy into a hug.

She hesitantly wrapped her skinny arms around his now shirt covered waist and fully hugged him back.

Juvia smiled but tears fell from her eyes as she watched people around her.

Once in a while a bright light would beam from the sky and another figure would appear sleeping in the grass.

Lyon held her next, apologizing softly in her ear and holding her close.

After he was done, he sat back down on the plain next to Meredy and watched more people appear ever so often.

Juvia held herself and looked around, biting her lip.

"Has Lyon or Meredy seen…?" She couldn't finish the sentence and they both shook their heads, looking down.

She sat up on her knees now and stretched, fixing her hat upon her head.

"Juvia." A deep voice called from behind her and her heart sped up.

She turned her head slowly and gaped at the man behind her.

He was frowning, like always, but there was no blood, no cuts, no holes.

One of his arms was outstretched at his side and one was stuffed into his pocket.

Juvia stood, stumbling over her brown boots and held her hands to her mouth.

He tilted his head and met her eyes.

"Y'know, I died so you wouldn't."

Tears slid out of her eyes and she started to shake and he smirked at her.

She started to run at him, her arms outstretched and tripping a couple times, crashed into him. Her hat fell to the ground but she didn't care. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she sobbed into his bare chest.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pushed a hand into the top of her head, his fingers disappearing into her soft hair.

He dipped his head so his bangs covered his eyes but Juvia could here his cries.

"Why did you save Juvia?"

He shook his head against hers.

"You were supposed to be Juvia's future."

He stilled and gently grasped her forearms, pushing her back.

He pulled her close, holding her arms firmer and she swallowed, staring at his face.

"What did Gray want to tell Juvia before he died?"

Tears slid down her cheeks and her eyesight clouded.

Gray smiled softly and wiped her tears with his hand then grasped her once more.

"I'm sorry I never had the chance to fall in love with you."

Juvia bit her shaking lip and held his face in her small hands.

"Don't leave Juvia alone ever again."

He nodded and she came even closer putting her forehead on his and they both cried, holding one another close.

Lyon came over next and crushed Gray into a hug, cursing at him under his breath but Gray just chuckled and hugged him back.

Juvia decided then, that either dead or alive, her family would always be together.


End file.
